wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frozen, Swirling Marshes
This is a short love triangle, written in one day by Matau99! Cover art by ForsakenFeather. Title modified from a suggestion from Whitefoot&Tigerstripe. For shippers everywhere! --Matau The Story As the sun rose, brilliant and majestic, a warm breeze drifted through Jade Mountain’s interior. Clay smiled, inhaled deeply, and walked into the prey area. The chaos and cacophony of the hundreds of prey animals and dozens of hunters might have disconcerted Starflight, but it was Clay’s element. Up ahead, he saw that problematic IceWing--the one who threatened to slice a NightWing’s face off--doing something rather odd. He was posing dramatically, as if he was being painted for a royal mural. His sparkly scales caught the light, as well as the eyes of many a dragon in the room. Murmurs of admiration filled Clay’s big, clumsy ears. A moment later, Winter dove off his promontory point, and dived downward. His brilliantly polished scales were almost blinding. He let out a shrill battle cry, and impaled a fat cow on his shiny foreclaw. But while Clay was watching, entranced, he heard a strange sound from behind--a sort of growling, gasping, moaning sound. He looked back, quickly--and spotted a handsome but weak-looking and badly burnt SeaWing. The SeaWing’s already huge eyes widened as he made eye contact, and he scrambled backwards. “Don’t kill me!” he begged. “I’m too good-looking to die!” Clay walked over to him, claws held up in a defense position. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. The war’s over, remember?” The SeaWing giggled nervously. “Oh… yeah… that’s what I was talking about.” He fiddled with his golden hoop earring, clearly terrified. “Erm… who’s that IceWing you’ve got a crush on?” Clay scratched his big, blocky head. “IceWing? Crush? I don’t think I have a crush on an IceWing…” He was quite confused. “I don’t think I have a crush on anyone. I’ve never even really met an IceWing. Well, except for one who was trying to kill me in an arena.” The SeaWing giggled nervously again. “Oh, I guess it must have been a mistake. I just thought you liked that IceWing who killed that cow. From the way you were watching him, it certainly looked like that. You know, with your adoring, awestruck eyes, and your faint, deep smile, and the way you swooned ever so slightly when he dived down…” The SeaWing continued on in this manner, in his drawling, oozy, yet strangely charming voice. Clay was very confused. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said slowly. “I don’t think I have crushes on anyone. If Tsunami is right, and I do, then it’s on Peril, but I think she’s wrong. I just have friends!” The SeaWing chuckled like a stream burbling. “Why would you have friends when you could have lovers! Look at how everyone admires your heroic limp and handsome snout and perfect wings! It’s obvious that you’re at least as handsome as that IceWing is, or as I am!” Just as the SeaWing mentioned him, Winter landed beside them. He announced, as if he was going to be in an arena, “Talking about me? Yes, I know I’m gorgeous. Back in the Ice Kingdom, I got at least five marriage proposals every day--and those were the slow days.” He grinned proudly, showing his perfect teeth. The SeaWing examined Winter, muttering to himself. “You look royal,” he commented. “The royals are usually the most handsome--with a few exceptions,” he added, gesturing to himself. Someone cried out, “Hey, Clay’s better looking than either of you! He’s heroically battle-scarred! I bet he’s nicer, too!” Winter scanned the crowd, trying to find whoever had committed such blasphemy unto his sparkliness. Finally, he discovered the traitor. A young SkyWing was wearing a Clay hat, a Clay backpack, a Clay wristband, and carrying a Clay lunchbox. “CLAY IS THE MOST HANDSOME DRAGON IN PYRRHIA!” she screamed, holding up her Clay sign. Winter flew over, and flashed a brilliant, winning smile at her. “Come on,” he asked, with a wry chuckle, “how can a MudWing peasant beat this face?” Her eyes flashed with fury, and she leapt at him, pinning him down. “NO ONE INSULTS CLAY-SENPAI!” she cried, sobbing. Winter grinned at her. “Hey, hey, calm down. I know I’m gorgeous, but you’re starting to hurt me a little. Why don’t you lessen the pressure, and I can take you to a nice Ice Kingdom restaurant? I get free admission to all of them, of course.” The SkyWing stared at him, like he’d just killed a close family member. “You. Insulted. Clay! Now you must die!” She raised a claw over him, growling furiously. He returned that ever-dastardly smile to his snout. “Look me in the eye and tell me I'm not too FABULOUS to be stuck down here. Yeah, that's right. You can't.” A moment before she struck, Clay himself dove onto Winter. “Nooo!” he cried, shielding the cocky IceWing from the fangirling SkyWing. She fainted, the appearance of her hero right under her talons too much for her. Winter stared at Clay, newfound respect on his features. “You… you saved me,” he observed, awestruck. Clay shuffled his big, strong wings, embarrassed. “Awww, it’s just what anyone would have done. I like protecting dragons--it makes me feel good inside.” The SeaWing strutted up to Clay and Winter, his thin body more than compensated for by his diabolically intense gaze. “Well, well, well! Quite impressive, Clay of the MudWings. I see you have some dearly devoted fans.” He gestured towards the now-fainted SkyWing, who was clutching her Clay backpack and giggling ecstatically. “Allow me to introduce myself,” he said proudly, as if he had rehearsed this speech hundreds of times. “My name is Whirlpool, Head of Magic & Publishing, Heir to the House of Bounty, and four-time consecutive champion of Pyrrhia’s Official Award for Most Brilliant, Most Handsome, Most Charming, and Most Single awards!” He flashed a few photophores, and several SeaWings nearby swooned. “For you non-SeaWings, I just showed my ancestry, which, as all these fine ladies knew, was of the highest stock and purest lineage.” Winter narrowed his eyes. “Did you just say that you won Pyrrhia’s Official Award for Most Handsome? Well, that’s only because I'' was so handsome that they disqualified me in the interest of ‘fairness!’ If the judges had been reasonable, I would have completely crushed you!” Another SkyWing asked pointedly, “And the fact that the House of Bounty owns the foundation which runs the Official Awards had ''nothing to do with it?” Whirlpool flashed him a winning smile. “I wouldn’t even dream of it! I want to win by my own handsomeness, not by my lineage--though that would be pretty awesome too. After all, I’m of the highest stock, unlike a certain low-born peasant here.” Clay didn’t realize Whirlpool and Winter were talking about him. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Whirlpool!” For some reason, he kept getting memories of electric eels, but he put that thought aside. Whirlpool is really interesting! I bet he’d be best friends with Starflight! He sure sounds like him! A moment later, one of those SeaWings--one to have swooned at Whirlpool’s photophores--called out, “Whirlpool, please read my homework in your dreamy, perfect voice! I want to hear it more!” Whirlpool, a smug, small-toothed smile plastered all over his face, agreed in his verbose manner. “Why, of course, m’lady! I would love to read something for you!” He gave a very small bow, winked flirtatiously, and held out a claw towards her. “Alright, my dear. I’ll begin!” He gave a soft cough. “‘Problem One: Find the derivative of three times x squared.’ Well, that shouldn’t be too hard, now should it? Especially not with the help you’ll get.” He winked again, and she swooned. Winter stepped in between them. He whispered to Whirlpool, “Hold on, fish boy. I’m not letting you steal the spotlight from me!” With a whoosh, Winter flared his wings, drawing gasps from everyone, even the dragons who were busy hunting. Clay couldn’t help but be impressed. He’s so sparkly! I’ve never seen a dragon like him! He almost looks like he’s made of diamonds! Whirlpool, unwillingly, was also impressed. Alright, so he is a '''bit' handsome… still not as much as I am.'' He closed his eyes, thinking. His scales still burned a bit from the shock, but he’d mostly healed. As long as Tsunami doesn’t see me, I should be good. That moment, Anemone walked into the cave. Whirlpool didn’t see her at first. He was busy grudgingly admiring Winter. But a moment later, he felt a soft tap on his tail. “Sorry, I’m busy judging the sparkly IceWing…” he said dazedly. “Are you, now?” a cold, aloof voice hissed. “Well, I have to say I’m surprised. The Whirlpool I knew would be oozing all over whatever royalty happened to be nearby, and yet you haven’t even grovelled for your life yet.” The phrase “the Whirlpool I knew” nearly broke Whirlpool from his trance, but not quite. However, “you haven’t even grovelled for your life yet” snapped him out of it. “Wait, what?” he asked, confused. He 'whirl'ed around, and his eyes locked with his worst nightmare. “How charming,” she murmured harshly, more to herself than to Whirlpool. “My dead ex-teacher, alive again. I’d better fix that before Mother finds out.” She extended one claw, and a rock flew up into her palm. “Any last words, Whirlpool?” Whirlpool said, focusing through his fear, “Yes.” He leaned towards her, his huge, bulging eyes inches from hers. “''Can't twirl with the Whirl earl, girl!” And he kissed her right on the lips. Across the cave, Winter looked on, trying to hide his tears. ''I can never be with Whirlpool-senpai now! Wait, DID I REALLY JUST THINK THAT?! Clay, likewise, was a bit sad. Awww… I’m sad. I’m not sure why, but I’m still sad. Maybe I should go eat. That might make me not sad. Anemone, for her part, had had just about enough of Whirlpool and his shenanigans. “Okay, that’s it. You’re going down now!” She muttered something to the rock, but before she could finish, Whirlpool pressed her bottom jaw up. “Shh, no tears,” he whispered to her. “Only dreams now.” Winter heard him, and stopped crying. He knew in his heart that Whirlpool was talking to him too. Anemone narrowed her eyes, but a moment later, she was tackle-hugged by Kinkajou. “Oooh, a pink SeaWing! I’ve never seen a pink SeaWing before! Are there many of you, or are you the only one? I think it’d be amazing to be the only one of a tribe! Can you imagine how special you would feel, with everyone staring at you in amazement? That would be so mega-awesome!” Anemone tried to push Kinkajou away, but Kinkajou kept hugging her and giggling to herself. “A real-life pink SeaWing! This is the best day of my life! Ooh, we could best friends! And go to slumber parties together! And eat fruit! And pretend we’re the dragonets of destiny! Won’t it be awesome?” Whirlpool, satisfied that Anemone wasn’t a threat, strutted over to Clay and Winter. Winter, openly sobbing, hugged Whirlpool tightly. “Oh, Whirlpool-senpai, notice me! I think you’re the most brilliant, charming, and single SeaWing I’ve ever met!” He buried his snout in Whirlpool’s shoulder, where Whirlpool’s wing met his back and foreleg. Whirlpool hugged Winter back, smiling in his trademark charming yet sinister way. “I always had noticed you, Winter-kōhai. I always had.” Clay came over, smiling faintly. Awww, they’re adorable. Just like Starflight and Fatespeaker! Or like Blister and Morrowseer! Or like Anemone and Kinkajou! He grabbed a quill from one of his fangirls’ outstretched talons, and scribbled down, “Winterpool = OTP.” However, before Clay could return the quill to its owner, he was rather distracted. And understandably so! For he'd suddenly been kissed right on the lips! The cause of this rather surprising turn of events was none other than Winter himself, whose brilliantly sparkling scales contrasted powerfully with Clay's deep mahogany and amber. A moment later, Clay looked deep into Winter's dark blue eyes. And, surprisingly to him, his fangirls, Winter, and Whirlpool, he kissed Winter back. Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions